powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
S.S. Galleon Megazord
"S.S. Galleon Megazord, Ready!" - Pirate Rangers The S.S. Galleon Megazord is a Megazord formed from the S.S. Galleon and the Pirate Zords. It is the primary Megazord used by the Pirate Rangers. When infused with the full power of any of the Ranger Keys, the Megazord can summon new zords and create new attacks. Zords S.S. Galleon :"Summon Galleon!" :―Jake Summoning the Galleon The S.S. Galleon is Jake's personal zord which is a galleon-like spacecraft. It is equipped with the Galleon Cannons, along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow, and a bladed bowsprit that is able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming the S.S. Galleon Megazord, the Galleon holds the other Pirate Zords within it similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Trailerzord as the second largest zord followed by Subzord, Racerzord, and finally the Jetzord. Because of this, Dr. Collins can simply send out the Galleon to the Rangers' position when Jake calls for it (pressing 5-5-0-1 on the X Morpher) as ropes drop from the Galleon to pick the Rangers up. As part of the Megazord, the Galleon forms the robot's head and torso while the bowsprit forms the Megazord's cutlass swords. The Rangers can also use the Galleon as transportation such as finding the red lion. Blue Jetzord The Jetzord is Brad's personal zord that resembles the fighter jet. It forms the right arm & helmet of the S.S. Galleon Megazord. It is armed with a series of beams and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannons. Yellow Trailerzord The Trailerzord is Traci's personal zord that resembles the trailer van. It forms the left leg of the S.S. Galleon Megazord. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. Green Racerzord The Racerzord is Zeke's personal race car-themed zord. It forms the left arm of the S.S. Galleon Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. Pink Subzord The Subzord is Kate's submarine-themed zord. It forms the right leg of the S.S. Galleon Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Legendary Power-infused Finishers *When the Pirate Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Jungle Fury Ranger Keys, S.S. Galleon Megazord unleashes animal spirits of the core three animal spirits, the Wolf Animal Spirit, and the Rhino Animal Spirit for the Jungle Fury Final Strike '''stampede-like attack. *When the Pirate Ranger use the Legendary Power of the '''Turbo Ranger Keys, S.S. Galleon Megazord can preform the Turbo Spinout Strike spin slash attack, a finisher that the Turbo Megazord used. *When the Pirate Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Data Ranger Keys, they summon the Data Rangers' Microzord, as well as the Sea, Land, and Sky Brother Microzords for the Data Charge Microzord Strike attack, the Microzords ramming into their target, similar to Hyper Gosei Great Megazord's Hyper Strike finisher. *When the Pirate Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Overdrive Ranger Keys, they summon DriveMax Megazord to attack the opponent with several slashes with the sword, then tosses the sword to the S.S. Galleon Megazord to execute the Overdrive Strike attack. *When the Pirate Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Lightspeed Ranger Keys, they summon the Chemical Extinguishers from within S.S. Galleon Megazord's hatches, which can be used to perform the Victory Splash attack. Gekibeast_of_gekiranger.jpg|Jungle Strike Finisher All_Headers.jpg|Data Strike Finisher 513px-Greaterpowerofboukengersdaibouken.jpg|Overdrive Strike Finisher KSG-GokaiOh_Impact_Guns.jpg|Victory Splash Finisher Other Formations Delta Galleon Megazord When the Pirate Rangers use the Legendary Power of the S.P.D. Ranger Keys '''in the S.S. Galleon Megazord, it summons the Legendary Delta Runner and merges with the Megazord to become the '''Delta Galleon Megazord, a formation which resembles the Delta Squad Megazord with parts of the Runner emerging from the Megazord's limb hatches. In this state, Delta Galleon Megazord can use the parts of the Legendary Delta Runner in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Legendary Delta Runner separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the Delta Strike '''during which Delta Galleon Megazord fires all of Delta Runner's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of laser. Mystic Galleon Megazord When the Pirate Rangers use the Legendary Power of the Mystic Force Ranger Keys in the S.S. Galleon Megazord, it summons the Legendary Mystic Dragon which merges with the Megazord to become the '''Mystic Galleon Megazord with parts of the Dragon emerging from the Megazord limb hatches. In this state, Mystic Galleon Megazord can fly, shoot flames from Legendary Mystic Dragon's mouth, or even have Legendary Mystic Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the Mystic Spell Seal where Legendary Mystic Dragon is launched from Legendary Megazord and forms three circles of magic around the opponent as it flies around them which then crush the opponent as they constrict around them. Wild Galleon Megazord Category:MMPR (2013) Category:Zords Category:Megazord